Water, Earth and Fire
by XxImmortalWraithxX
Summary: War is merciless, turning friends against friends, family against family. When Primus gave him a second chance at life, he took it. He was reborn as one of them and was sent to mend and heal. He was Avalon, Guardian of Cybertron. But everything is not as it seems. Will he fall prey to Megatron? Or will he pledge allegiance to the Autobots? Avalon/OC


Water, Fire and Earth

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my few attempt at a Transformers fanfic so please be gentle. Chris and Avalon are my OCs. This is a rewrite of my old fic.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

"Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been."

― Kurt Vonnegut

* * *

Chris never believed in the existence of aliens.

He didn't believe in a lot of thing, either.

Such as robots that could transform and go on a rampage in town.

 _The giant black robot stared down at him, its red eyes burning into his mind forever. His face, if it had a gender, was contorted into a terrifying smile, lips slightly apart, revealing the fangs underneath._

He regretted not staying at home that day to prepare for his examinations.

So much for sneaking out to the downtown rink.

 _"Are you ready to meet your maker, fleshbag?" the alien enunciated each word slowly and deliberately, the canon in its arm charging up and the air around it heating up, cackling with electricity._

He held many regrets, such as not visiting his mother's grave, or for skipping classes at school.

Now, he had absolutely no chance of graduating from high school.

 _The alien brought its weapon up to his head and said, "Pathetic. Pathetic little thing."_

His mother died when he was 10. She was involved in some accident and was given a formal burial. He wasn't there. To see her.

 _"No more words, little boy?" The giant being taunted before the weapon glowed its brightest and all he remembered was a flash and nothing more. He prayed that his family was safe._

He never had that many regrets. Not until now. He wished things didn't had to be like this.

XxXxX

Consciousness.

He realized that he was floating. Not really, floating. More like suspended in empty space. He no longer hurt and felt a cool and nice sensation on his skin.

That meant that he was not dead. Not by a long shot.

Eyes flying open, he was greeted by a sea of blue and nothing more in particular. Looking around, he found himself in a sphere like structure. The sphere he was in was a beautiful shade of blue, balls of light whizzing around him, seemingly unaffected by his presence.

He tried sitting up and gasped when a pain streaked across his back when he moved and ended up lying down.

"Where am I?" he asked, to nobody in particular, just hoping for a reply.

He jerked when someone answered him.

"I would call it the intersection. Ahead of you is the Well." Streaks of light shot out from nowhere and they fused together, forming an even bigger being that looked reminiscent of the robotic aliens he saw earlier.

He took his time to inspect the new alien. He was bigger, much bigger than the one that shot him, and there seemed to be a regal and noble aura he radiated. And then realization struck home.

"Get the **BEEP** away from me! You are one of those things!" Chris spat, desperately trying to get away from the giant alien robot.

"Calm down, young one. I will not hurt you. Instead, I am here to offer you a chance." The robot, he decided, said with little inflection.

 _What could that robot possibly want?_

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, suspicion coloring his tone.

"I understand that your life ended abruptly and unexpectedly and I personally believe that all life is precious, Cybertronian or not." The giant being replied, in a tone that was both sorrowful and gentle. "Therefore, I am granting you the chance to live again. This, however, comes with certain implications and is not a decision to be undertaken lightly."

"A new chance? At life?" He asked, hope blooming in his chest as he thought of the offer. A chance to continue to live!

"A new chance at a new life. The old Chris is dead. If you accept my offer, you will be one of us." The robot said, eyes narrowing.

"Wait, what? I am not going to be me after this? What are you going to turn me into?" He spat, fear creeping into his eyes.

"I am Primus, and you have met my children earlier this orn. While I do not possess the ability to resurrect your human body, I however do have the ability to grant you a Cybertronian frame. Your memories will be untouched and will be transferred to the new frame should you accept the offer," Primus explained.

 _A new chance at a new life, to be someone new, someone not judged by others. Would he do it? Would he lose his human identity and become someone foreign? It was a chance at life though, no matter how different it is._

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Chris asked, "You don't have a reason to help me."

"Young one, there has been enough bloodshed already and you are an innocent in the war. I do not wish for your journey in life to end this early and thus, I am willing to help you. Now, do you accept my offer to become one of us, or will you pass on?" Primus reasoned, his eyes twinkling.

 _Well, better than being dead, right?_

"I accept your offer. Now what?" he asked, staring back at Primus.

Primus chuckled before kneeling down such that he was facing Chris eye-level.

"You will be Avalon. I will be here to guide your journey. But first, a little introduction." The mech said.

"I am Primus, life-giver to the Cybertronian race. Many worship me as their god, but like in every religion, there is always an evil entity. It is my hope that you do not encounter him in the near future. After you transition into your new body, it will be a vastly different experience for you." Primus said, a little smile tugging at his lips. "Just close your eyes and lean back. I will do the rest."

He laid back and closed his eyes. He felt something in his body change and a new experience filled his abdomen. An icy sensation filled his stomach and he yelped. He couldn't feel his body and a tingling sensation had set in his brain.

Then, he felt as if he had dipped into liquid nitrogen before dropped into smelting, burning larva. He screamed in his head, but nobody seemed to hear him. Images started to flash before his eyes and he realized that those were memories. Of someone. Was that Primus person trying to tell him something?

The first one was bizarre. There was a spiky silver mech protecting a red and blue mech from two bigger mechs. Then next one wasn't any better. He saw a black and white mech getting thrown across the room, another mech rushing to his side and shielding him from a beating. Then he saw a red mech at a firing range getting his face pounded on by others. Then, he saw the previous silver mech tear another smaller silver mech into half. The images came more rapidly afterwards and flashed in front of him.

 _What is this?_

The pain subsided and the images faded away and were replaced with blackness. Soon, he felt his surroundings vanish and blackness clamped down on his mind.

"The transformation is nearly complete. Very soon, you will be able to experience life, not as a human, but as a Cybertronian." Primus sounded far away, muffled.

He gave a mental nod and let go of everything.

 _He was Chris Martin._

 _He was Chris._

 _He was…_

 _Avalon._

 _He was Avalon._

And for some reason, he wasn't afraid of the metal beings anymore. The last thing he felt was being dumped into a liquid before everything faded out.

 _Welcome to Cybertron, Avalon._

* * *

A/N: Hope that was pretty good and fret not, I will update soon. Came out pretty well. Review please!


End file.
